Another Five Years
by xxjordanleigh
Summary: Watch as one simple kiss at five years old turned to marriage and children. Second generation fic.


**I just need something to occupy my time with while people review my other stories...I'm getting anxious...**

**I am addicted to oneshots...reading them, writing them, reviewing them...yeah. **

**I've become a review whore...see what you made me do? Or maybe I was one all along, I just didn't realize it till now...**

**(This is a second-generation fic, BTW.)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**We were five years old...**

Chris chased me around my backyard. When we got tired, we laid down in the grass. He told me a joke and I giggled.

"What is kissing like?" Chris sat up and asked me.

"I don't know...wanna try?" Isat up as well.He nodded and we kissed. It felt weird. When we pulled apart, we beared a look of confusion.

"Hmm...we should try in 5 years, just to see what it's _really_ like," Chris told me.

I agreed. "Okay."

"Deal?" he held out his hand.

"Deal." I shook it.

**Then we were ten...**

We were sitting on the swinging bench talking about school, life, our families...basically, everything. I suddenly remembered.

"Chris, it's been five years." He nodded. We kissed. I felt kinda shy, and I had no idea what kissing was supposed to be like.

"Another five years?" He asked.

"Another five years," I sighed dejectedly.

**And then, of course, fifteen.**

Chris was standing in my backyard, throwing rocks at my window. I snuck downstairs and approached him.

"Five years," he said. I smiled. He bent down and placed his lips onto mine. I felt all girly and like he actually wanted (in a romantic, not sexual way) me. _This_ is what we were waiting for.

When we pulled apart, I could feel myself reddening. "Another five years?" I asked. I knew that we didn't need it, but I liked kissing Chris. He nodded. I waved him goodbye as he walked across the street to his house.

When I closed my door behind me, I smiled.

**Then the age of 20 came rolling around.**

I sat in my seat at the most expensive restaurant in town, Tony's. Sure, it's Italian, but I love it. So does Chris.

He was telling me a story about how his little brother went out with the most popular girl in school but then fell in love with his best (girl) friend. I smiled.

Dessert arrived. There was only a small black box in the center of the plate, surrounded by white lilies...my favorite flower. I quietly gasped.

Chris took the box, got down on one knee, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was one diamond with white lilies around it and trailing down the side of the ring. In the lilies were small amethysts. I immediately started crying.

Chris looked really nervous. "Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"YES!" I hugged him. He kissed my cheek and slid the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. We kissed and people started applauding.

"I know we're not out of college yet, but maybe in five years, we can get married," he suggested. I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Another five years," I laughed.

**And we were finally 25.**

"Do you, Christopher Alexander Danforth, take Rosemary Cassandra Bolton as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

He stared into my eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Rosemary Cassandra Bolton, take Christopher Alexander Danforth as you lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked again.

I smiled and nodded. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husbandand wife. You may now kiss the bride." **(1)**

We leaned in to kiss. This time, it was perfect.

The priest smiled, then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mister and Missus Chris Danforth!" **(2)** Chris and I smiled then ran out of the church. We were finally married.

* * *

INTERMISSION!

1 - I _really_ hope that's what the priest says at weddings, 'cause I've never paid attention...  
2 - Ditto.

* * *

**Wow. 30 years old.**

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, putting all my frustration and pain into getting this child out of my body. I squeezed Chris's fingers till he writhered with pain. Then I heard crying...a _baby_ crying.The doctors did all their duties and handed my new baby to me.

"Mrs. Danforth, meet your new baby boy," a nurse said. I caressed my baby's face.

"David Matthew Danforth," I decided. A doctor nodded and wrote it down on the birth certificate. My 8-year old daughter entered the room.

"Elaina? Meet David Matthew Danforth, your baby brother."

"Five years..." Chris whispered in my ear, right before he kissed me.

**35 and happy.**

"ELAINA MARIE DANFORTH, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at my 14-year old daughter.I had caught her kissing Oliver Cross (Kelsi & Jason's grandson)on the porch, after their date.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I won't do that ever again," she promised. I just laughed.

"No! I want to know all the details. Is he your boyfriend now?" I asked, poking her. She blushed and nodded. I engulfed her in a hug.

"Congratulations! Hmm...we need a reunion. Oh, and don't worry about your father. I'll deal with him," I assured her. She smiled, thanked me, then skipped upstairs.

"Chris?" I said, once he came home.

"Yes? What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm pregnant. Oh, and Elaina has a boyfriend; it's Oliver," I said the shocking news first, so that the fact that Elaina was datingwouldn't anger him too much.

Chris's face lit up...I don't know if it was for me being pregnant or Elaina having Oliver has a boyfriend...it's probably the pregnant one...

"That's great!" He exclaimed, completely forgetting about Elaina's situation.

"Elaina's boyfriend is Oliver," I repeated.

"Wow..." he trailed off.

"Monkeys rule the world," I said, testing him.

"I can't believe it. You're pregnant!"

"_No way!_" I said.

"What? What happened?" Chris asked. I nodded dejectedly.

"Chris, sometimes you're exactly like your father." He smirked, then kissed me.

I grinned, "Another five years..."

* * *

**Here I must end, because I don't exactly know what happens when you're 40...yeah. My parents are only 37and 36, and they stopped having children with my sister (#3) at age 30...**

**And I was gonna stop right after the wedding, but I just thought it would be nicer if I kept going...**

**I really hope you enjoyed that as much as I did...usually it takes me 0-****2 ****hours to write a oneshot, but this took 2 days...yeah.**

**hearts,**

**sh0rty**


End file.
